1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die, a dice game machine using such a die, and a dice game system using a plurality of dice game machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional die is a cube or regular hexahedron having six square sides, each side having a different symbol. Generally, these symbols are a number or a circular mark. In the case of a circular mark, one circular mark represents the number "1", and six circular marks represent the number "6".
A game using a die is known in which one die is cast on a playing board, and a win or loss is determined according to whether the number on the upper side (hereinafter called an effective side) of the die stopped on the playing board is larger or smaller. Another game is also known in which a die is cast a predetermined number of times and a win or loss is determined according to whether the multiplied sum of numbers is larger or smaller.
Still another game is known in which two dice are used and a win or loss is determined from a combination of two numbers on the effective sides. For example, if two players play the game, each player throws two dice at the same time until the two same numbers of the effective sides of the two dice are obtained. A win or loss is determined according to whether the coincident number is larger or smaller. In another game, a plurality of dice are used and a win or loss is determined according to whether the sum total of the numbers on the effective sides of the dice is larger or smaller.
With the conventional dice games, a player casts a die by hand and the number on the effective side is read by the player. A dice game machine has been long desired by which a die is automatically rolled, the number on the effective side is automatically read, and a win or loss and a calculation of scores are automatically executed. A dice game system has been also desired which has a plurality of dice machines and a prize is determined from a symbol combination of a plurality of dice.
A conventional die is a regular hexahedron and has a maximum number of "6", posing a problem of a narrow range of numbers usable by a dice game. For example, if five dice are used, the total of combinations of five numbers is only 7776 (=6.sup.5).